thefearmythosfandomcom-20200216-history
Jordan Eats Normally Now
Jordan Eats Normally Now was a blog by DJay32. Jordan Eats was a tale about protagonist Jordan Dooling, who looked into a wave of blog disappearances only to find that there may be an eldritch abomination on the rise. Jordan Eats also involved multiple smaller blogs, which were all documented on the main blog: Fish, Man!, Progression Enhanced, and The Topography of Thought. The whole story consisted of five acts, dubbed "movements," and has since concluded. It can be found here. It has a sequel: multi-blog and multi-blogger story Topography Genera. Plot synopsis Overture Jordan Eats began with the eponymous Jordan updating his blog to mention that an old site he used to frequent, progressive rock review and analysis site Progression Enhanced, has been deleted. He spent several posts researching this, and he found very little clues as to the cause of the blog's deletion. Movement I: Investigative Implications Jordan receives a lead in his investigation: An address near his house. He checks it out and is surprised to find Sam, the blogger of Progression Enhanced, in a comatose state inside. He is then introduced to a second blog that had been taken down: Fish, Man! ''And he discovers a flash drive made by Sam. Movement II: The Camper House A third blog is discovered: ''The Topography of Thought. Jordan starts to lampshade the recurring aspects of all three removed blogs, pondering on the significance of The Camper comments on each. He goes back to the house, bringing brother Nathan along with him. The two do a bit of investigating, finding not much of relevance, and then Sam 'wakes up' as a developing Camper and stabs Nathan in the eye. Jordan starts to regress into himself, trying to forget about the whole investigation, but then he gets one last email from Sam, claiming to be herself again and wanting to meet up with him. He goes, and Sam attempts to seal him in The Empty City, only for Nathan to show up once more and sacrifice himself to throw himself and Sam into the Door. Movement III: Topographic Silence The Camper begins taunting Jordan, bringing The Topography of Thought back up, and referring to the whole investigation as a sort of game. Puzzles are given with countdowns, and one of Jordan's blogs is removed by The Camper. Jordan starts to post more and more cryptically, not wanting to talk about events that have been happening to him. When going to the house on a whim, a Camper hurts Jordan's back, sending him to the hospital. Movement IV: Doors Open Wide Jordan tries to forget about the investigation even more, but he is haunted by dreams of Nathan asking him to open the Door that has been following him around. At the height of his emotional stress, Jordan goes through the Door and into The Empty City. He spends a number of weeks traversing the bizarre terrain and forested areas. Movement V: Regressional Performance The City provides Jordan with what appears to be the house he had grown up in. He decides to stay there for an undetermined time, and he starts to notice time acting very strangely in the City. He finds what appears to be what's left of Sam, and then events get vague as the City toys with him. Eventually, Nathan appears and tells Jordan he should take the City's bribe when he is given it, that he belongs in England and not The Empty City. Jordan is then presented with a Door leading out to England, though he chooses to stay to be with Nathan. Whether he finds Nathan or not is ambiguous. Alternate Ending An alternate ending was released on DJay's OOG blog featuring Jordan choosing to return to England, instead of staying in The Empty City. Upon returning, Jordan is presented with a glass of water, and he drinks it, completely sick of life's stresses. The video ends with Jordan becoming a Camper and being dragged away. Characters *'Jordan Dooling :' An English teenager with some family issues and a fondness toward progressive rock. Throughout the progression of the blog, Jordan explores an abandoned house and its inexplicable relations to his online American acquaintance Sam, along with a mysterious door which appears from time to time. As the house gradually draws him in, Jordan's inquiry loses his brother to the door, which he eventually goes into. As explained in the OOG blog, Jordan's obsessive attitude toward his interests forms a major part of his interaction with EAT. *'Nathan : '''Jordan's older brother, who accompanies him on his exploration until the Camper attempts to trap Jordan inside the door, at which point he sacrifices himself and compels Jordan to extend his inquiries into the door and the world beyond. *'Sam :' An American progressive rock fan whom Jordan encounters online, Sam unexpectedly appears from time to time in various states of wan half-consciousness in a nearby abandoned house, eventually revealing herself as a Camper. Trivia *''Jordan Eats Normally Now was the first blog to feature EAT, as well as the first blog to use EAT's arc phrase, "No one runs faster than you eat". Gallery Fish11.jpeg|''Fish, Man!'' Prog22.jpeg|''Progression Enhanced'' Picture 163.jpeg|A side view of Sam's "house". Category:Blogs Category:Completed Blogs Category:EAT Category:The Camper Category:Topography Genera Category:2011 Blogs